Not Impossible!
by GoodNaughtyGirl
Summary: What happens when Harry is abused? Will he be accepted when he confesses? Let's find out. Tell me what you think of it. It is T rated, just in case. I disclaim these fictional characters.
1. Prologue

"YOU!- Your Gay! I would have never believed that after all we have done for you, you think it's ok to be GAY! Not to mention, so much as mention it on local television!" Vernon says, very angry so much so that his purple veins on the side of his head stick out horribly.

"Well, I'm sor-ry! You know I thought my family actually loved me! But no, every time they were cruel to me, they actually meant all the bad stuff. I HATE you!" I run up to my room and slam the door.

This was all Dumbledore's fault! He said, 'Harry why don't you tell your aunt and uncle you're gay? They will love you the same and more for being honest.' I knew they wouldn't, so why did I listen to Dumbledore anyways? I threw myself on the red and yellow bed that I call mine, for now at least.

Why did I tell him anyways? I wanted comfort and attention, like always. I don't think I'll be doing stupid things he just decides to suggest in random. Big Git, Ugh! What am I even thinking? I need some air. I can't think like that about Dumbledore. He's the-.

My door slams open. "Get downstairs freak. You have visitors." Dudley says rudely in my face, as I run downstairs thinking it is one of my friends or at least some one from the order. Then I stop at the edge of the stairs, as the thirty or so people in the living room are not my favorite. Dudley pushes me in the living room and suddenly all eyes are on me. I stare at the Death Eaters in my house, thinking 'Oh this is not gonna be good.' They had there hoods off but that didn't stop Uncle Vernon from glaring at them. I look around once more and nearly faint.


	2. Chapter 1

Voldemort was in his house! "Hello Harry, it has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Um...Yea, can we like talk in private?" I look at the thirty or so Death Eaters and then my 'family'. "Please?" Everyone gets up and goes in the kitchen, except for Voldemorte and I.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here. Well, it has come to my attention that your family is very rude to you." Voldemort smirks like he knows all of my deep secrets.

As I'm sitting here I take a moment to assess Voldemort. His hair has grown out into pale blonde curly locks, his nose has reformed, he is wearing clean tailored robes. His eyes are now a blue-ish color with red specks. He looks like an adorable, dark lord which is exactly who he is.

"Yes...they have been...unpleasant. But why would that concern you? I mean you wanted to have me killed with my head as a trophy." I ask him, curious yet altogether suspious. Voldemort gets up and walks over to me. He forces me to look in his eyes with a gentle look in his eyes.

"I do not want you dead anymore. There is a reason but one you will learn with time. in the mean time, go collect your things you will be staying with me for the rest off your holiday. I will speak to your aunt and uncle, now go on." Standing on autopilot, I hug Voldemort (who tenses) and whisper thank you. Then I scramble to my room.

I open my trunk and check to see if everything is in there. First things first I slip my wand in my back pocket. I need my homework, telescope, broomstick, and underwear. I find them all and check off my mental check list. The door opens, as I'm slipping on my shoes, Severus steps in.

"You ready?" He asks in a cold voice.

"Yea, let's go." I say relieved to finally be leaving.

Severus looks at me, "You've got tears running down your face. Might want to take your wand out of your pocket also."

I do what he says and slowly decend the stairs with my large trunk trailing behind me. I walk to the living room where everyone stares at me again. I look at the Dursley's smiling faces and cringe. I look for Voldemort and see him with a murderous look on his face.

"Voldemort...I'm ready. May we go now?" I ask hestitantly but ready to leave more than anything. I get the faintest touch of a migraine that begins to grow in the back of my head.

"Yes, lets go Harry. Before I crutio your family for being rude to a dark lord such as me. Think they don't know a bit of fear for us." He leads me and the Death Eaters out of the house and into the front yard. "Severus take Harry's trunk and apparate to my home. We have some business to attend to before we are home."

"Yes lord. I will meet you there." Then him and the other Death Eaters apparated away.

" Harry...We need to talk. I'd prefer to talk after we do the business though. Will you stand under my arm? I want to protect you but I need you next to me to do that." He says, and raises his arm expectantly. I blush as I step under his arm, "I guess, and now that you mentioned it we do need to talk. But I will wait untill after our business is over. Speaking of, what is our business exactly?"

"Our business, as you so kindly point out, is clothes shopping. For the both of us, so no complaining." Voldemort smiles knowing how torturous clothes shopping was.

-Time Lapse-

They were putting the clothes in their own closet, that apparently they share. They would be sharing a bedroom to, which was weird but Voldemort said they would talk about it after the clothes were put away. Once Harry was done with his, he sat on the bed in comfortable silence. Voldemort finished his side and collapsed on the bed staring at the cealing.

"Can I tell you something?" I wonder what will he say if I tell him my secret.

"What?" He asks tiredly but awake enough to carry a conversation.

"You can not tell anyone in the wizarding world untill I'm ready, ok?" I am scared, what will he say. Why am I stalling?

He sits up and looks at my eyes obviously seeing the fear there. "I won't tell anyone, not even the Death Eaters. At least that is untill you're ready."

"Ok...so...I'm Gay!" I hide my face in the pillow next to me. God, I'm acting so childish.

"I'm glad it's confession time. Well, this is awkward... Don't tell the Death Eaters or anyone yet, but...I'm gay as well." He says this in a sad distracted voice. I have never heard him speak in, he sounded so defeated. I look up from the pillow and see his silent tears pouring down his face. "I'm weak and I'm gay. I like you Harry. I was obsessed with you, that's when I knew. I'm in love with you. But you see it's not only that. When I was young and in Hogwarts, I thought I loved Dumbledore. I told him and he ruined my reputation in front of everyone in the school. That's when I turned dark. I haven't told anyone else this. You can't tell anyone..."

I get the saddest feeling for Voldemort and pull him into my arms. I rock him to sleep and cuddle next to him. Poor Voldemort, he needs someone to love. Will that be me? I don't know. I want it to be a little bit, but mostly I just want him to be okay again. Will he be okay, again? I fall asleep dreaming of new beginnings.

Author's Note: Sorry for any mispelled words or weird sentences. Didn't use grammar check. I disclaim these characters.


End file.
